The present invention relates to an engine device.
Conventionally, there has been developed a technique that an exhaust gas purification device (a diesel particulate filter) is provided in an exhaust channel of an engine and exhaust gas discharged out of the diesel engine is purification treated by an oxidation catalyst or a soot filter in the exhaust gas purification device (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-145430). Further, in recent years, in a field of a working machine such as a construction machine, an agricultural machine, and the like, it has been required that the exhaust gas purification device is provided in the diesel engine which is used in the machine, for the purpose of an environmental countermeasure (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-182705).
In order to make the oxidation catalyst provided in the exhaust gas purification device carry out an appropriate oxidation treatment, a temperature of the exhaust gas in the exhaust gas purification device is measured for regulating the exhaust gas at a predetermined temperature. Further, since clogging is generated in the soot filter due to sedimentation of the collected particulate matters, the clogging is sensed on the basis of a pressure of the exhaust gas and the deposited particulate matters are forcibly burnt in the exhaust gas purification device. As a result, electric parts such as a temperature sensor and a pressure sensor respectively measuring the temperature of the exhaust gas and the pressure of the exhaust gas are attached to the exhaust gas purification device.